


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football | Soccer, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Soccer, Bartender Jooheon, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, One Night Stands, Playboy Kihyun, Soccer Player Shownu, Soccer Player Wonho, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, bartender Changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Monsta X Ensemble, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**7:53 PM**

"Another heartbreak Kihyun?"

Kihyun,who was clearly already wasted,just rolled his eyes at Changkyun."Very funny Kyunnie."He said,speech slurred from the amount of alcohol he's been drinking."Also how many times do have to tell you,I'm older than you,call me hyung for once will you?"Changkyun just patted him on the back."Whatever Hyunie."He teased,earning another slurred scolding from the older boy,this time incomprehensible.


End file.
